¿Pesadilla, Sueño o Realidad?
by Dina Hatake
Summary: ¿Lo que vive Sakura en ese momento con Kakashi es la cruda realidad, un placentero sueño o una pesadilla? Advertencia: Lemon


¿Pesadilla o Sueño?

Ahora son las 22:00, es de noche y las estrellas estaban muy brillantes, un chico de cabello y ojos oscuros va a mi lado. Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa que ahora comparto con Kakashi.

-Bueno adiós, Sasuke-kun. – me despedí educadamente.

-Hasta mañana, Sakura. – se despidió también con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

Hace poco rato cuando acababa de dar un paseo largo me lo encontré por la calle y se ofreció para acompañarme a casa. Pero no pude resistirme a parar en un sitio para beber un poco de sake y a Sasuke no le pareció mala idea.

No habíamos hecho _eso_, tampoco quería hacerlo con nadie que no fuera mi Kakashi, ya lo habían hecho algunas veces y lo quería y amaba demasiado. Dejando ese pensamiento, abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí.

Kakashi seguramente debe estar en el cuarto, esperándome. Cuando me fijo en lo que tengo alrededor ya estoy en el cuarto.

Él está ahí, de pie junto a la ventana, mirando al cielo sin encender las luces.

-…

Se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí, más me observa en silencio, con indiferencia.

-…

-Ka…Kakashi – le llamo.

Con una expresión serena, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. No tiene la bandana puesta y su cabello plateado fluye sobre su frente.

-Has tardado bastante, veo que te lo has pasado muy bien con Sasuke ¿No es así? – me dice.

Se debe referir a que debo oler un poco a sake. Pero ¿Sasuke que tiene que ver?

-Lo siento… hoy el sake estaba de oferta. – le digo intentando calmar el mal ambiente.

-…

-Ya sabes, Tsunade me ha pegado su mala costumbre.

-¿Y tenías que ir justamente con Sasuke?

-¿Eh?

Ya sabía que Kakashi era celoso pero ¿Cree que le he sido infiel?

-Te entregué mi corazón a ti, pero me has decepcionado mucho. Pensé que serías un poco menos cruel.

Fulminándome con sus ojos fríos, avanza hacia mí lentamente, paso a paso.

-Ah…Ah.

-Me enamoré de ti. Quizá fue un error, pero ya no puedo remediarlo.

Habla despacio pero su voz está cargada de rabia. El miedo hace temblar mis piernas.

-Yo…no. – cuando retrocedo un paso, mi espalda choca contra la puerta cerrada.

-Eh, ¿A dónde vas? No tienes ningún otro lugar al que huir, ¿o sí? – Kakashi se acerca y sujeta mi cara con una mano.

-¡Ay…! – me agarra con tanta fuerza que me llega a doler.

-Bueno, en verdad sí, puedes ir a la casa de Sasuke y acostarte con él de nuevo ¿Te parece bien?

Suena amable, pero los ojos con que me mira son tan gélidos que no me queda duda de que en el fondo está furioso conmigo.

-N-No… no puedo… ¡yo no quiero acostarme con alguien a quien no amo…!

Solo quisiera que entendiera eso. Me hubiera gustado seguir viviendo en paz con él, aquí. Lo único que quiero es que seamos felices juntos.

-Que no quieres acostarte con alguien a quien no amas, dices. Entonces, ¿me amas?

-Sí. – le contesto segura.

-…

Por un momento muestra una amable sonrisa. Sintiendo algo de esperanza, avanzo un paso hacia él. No obstante lo siguiente que me dice me hace caer en el fondo de un abismo.

-Si tanto me quieres… vas a tener sexo conmigo. De una forma tan horrible que no olvidarás a quien amas de verdad.

Rodea mi cintura con un brazo y me levanta, inmediatamente después me lanza violentamente a la cama. En cuanto caigo intento levantarme. Pero al encontrarme con su mirada bicolor punzante y fría, no logro moverme más.

-Hm, ¿No vas a huir?

-No… Ah… No… te acerques…

Kakashi avanza hacia la cama, estira una mano y me agarra de la ropa. Haciendo un ruido horrible, la tela se rasga poco a poco.

-¡No!

-¿No quieres? ¿Con que boca dices eso? ¡¿Con esta que me ha traicionado?!

Aprieta mi mentón con tal fuerza que temo que mi mandíbula se quiebre.

-Duele…Kakashi… basta.

-Cállate.

Movida por el terror, me retuerzo intentando escapar. En eso logro que me suelte y tosiendo unas cuantas veces, bajo rápidamente de la cama. Pero para mí desgracia, él me sujeta inmediatamente de ambos brazos y vuelve a arrojarme sobre ella. Otra vez oigo el sonido de la ropa desgarrándose.

-¡Quédate quieta!

Mientras dice eso carga todo su peso encima de mí, inmovilizándome. Luego, quizá para impedirme hablar, mete un dedo dentro de mi boca.

-No quiero… déjame Kakashi. – apenas logro pronunciar.

Me retuerzo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero él me tiene sujeta de tal modo que no consigo escapar. Encima el peso de su cuerpo me hace más difícil luchar. ¿Tan… furioso está? ¿Está furioso por qué cree que me he acostado con Sasuke? A decir verdad quisiera echarme a llorar, pero si lo hago seguro se enfadará más.

-Yo…no me acostado con Sasuke.

Le digo solo eso, conteniendo las lágrimas, solo deseando que se calme. Mas tal parece mis palabras tienen en él efecto contrario. Me mira con una mirada llena de furia. Coge uno de los pedazos de tela de mi ropa y me venda los ojos con él. Me invade el pánico al ennegrecerse mi campo de visión. Sin poder moverme, sin poder ver… un miedo incontrolable de apodera de mí.

-Por favor…

Le suplico con toda mi alma.

-Hm.

El roce de un suspiro sobre mi piel me indica que Kakashi se ha reído, esa frialdad no solo congela mi cuerpo, sino que también mi corazón. Entonces dejo de hablar, sumida en el terror.

-A decir verdad, siempre quise hacer esto.

Una mano que no puedo ver se aferra a mi hombro, de pronto algo se cuela entre mis piernas y se abre paso a la fuerza hacia dentro de mi vientre.

-Ah… duele.

-¿Con tan poco? ¿Aunque es un solo dedo? Pero si siempre recibes con alegría algo mucho más grande.

Introduce un segundo dedo y siento como aumenta el dolor, es un dolor desagradable, diferente al de la primera vez. Contengo la respiración para aguantar. Cuando introduce un tercer dedo, intento retirarme hacia delante para huir del dolor. Sin embargo él me vuelve a arrastrar hacia atrás de inmediato, para luego empujar sus dedos aún más adentro, cuando las puntas de sus dedos presionan aquel punto sensible dentro de mí, inconscientemente suelto un gemido de placer.

-Hm. Mira que excitarte en un momento así. Tal parece que te convertí en una chica sumamente pervertida.

Es tal como dice.

Me duele muchísimo, pero cada vez que sus dedos me rozan allí, mi cuerpo produce aquel néctar. En poco rato el placer se hace mayor que el dolor, haciéndome emitir débiles gemidos.

Pero yo no quiero esto, no quiero estar con él de esta manera. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no me escucha?

-…Al fin y al cabo te da lo mismo quien sea, ¿No? Mientras te traten bien y te consuelen, mientras te den placer de esta manera.

Noto tristeza en su voz, quiero consolarle a pesar de sus actos. Pero no puedo hablar así.

-Por eso puedes gemir así hasta en esta situación.

¿De verdad me da lo mismo quien sea? ¿Mientras me consolaran, me hubiera dado lo mismo estar con cualquiera?

No.

No. Eso no es verdad. Lo acepté porque era él. Se trataba de él.

-Porque, ahora mismo, si no fuera yo quien te hiciera esto, te excitarías de igual forma, ¿No?

Las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos humedecen el lazo que los cubre. Ya no puedo contener más mis lágrimas, dejo que caigan libremente por mis mejillas.

-…

Sus dedos dejan de moverse. Mientras sigo llorando oigo un suspiro detrás de mí.

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir porque te pongas a llorar?

Ni siquiera niego con la cabeza, simplemente dejo que mis lágrimas fluyan.

-Aún, no te dejaré ir.

Me agarra del pelo y me levanta, para luego quitarme la venda de los ojos. No alcanzo a acostumbrarme a la luz cuando ya me está atando ambas manos con ella. Luego algo grande y cálido se coloca en el mismo lugar del que acaban de salir sus dedos. Lo introduce entero de una sola vez, con total decisión, llega hasta el fondo de mi vientre, pero no siento placer. No es desagradable, pero tampoco me gusta. Solo siento un enorme vacío.

-Vaya… que pasa, si hace un momento estabas gimiendo solo con mis dedos. ¿Es que no te basta con esto?

Me lo dice con voz irónica.

-Ya veo…bien, ¿Qué te parece esto?

De pronto siento que inserta algo en mi ano, en unos segundos me doy cuenta de que es unos de sus dedos.

-No… no… sácalo. – le suplico

-No lo haré. Porque no te basta solo conmigo, ¿Verdad?

Al doblar su dedo apenas un poco, mis músculos de esa zona se contraen. Me estoy sintiendo muy mal, pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo reacciona apretando más a Kakashi. Quizá es por eso que ahora lo siento algo más grande.

-Je, me estás apretando mucho. ¿Lo estas disfrutando?

-No… por favor… sácalo.

Le ruego con todas mis fuerzas, queriendo deshacerme de esa sensación tan extraña. Pero él solo sonríe con frialdad y empieza a mover sus caderas, al sentirlo moviéndose dentro de mí, mis músculos se contraen aún más. A pesar de estar en esta situación, mi cuerpo reacciona llenándose de placer, como si recordara a Kakashi. Cuando oye que empiezo a soltar quejidos indecorosos él se muestra complacido. Sus embestidas son tan violentas que no consigo articular ni una sola palabra. También es algo incómodo tener su dedo ondulando en ese lugar.

Arremete con tal fuerza que parece querer destrozarme, pero hace que el placer invada todo mi cuerpo. Hasta el sudor que deja caer sobre mi espalda se siente agradable. Con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, sigo gimiendo descontroladamente. Aunque mi corazón no desea esto, mi cuerpo desea a Kakashi sinceramente.

No, en realidad mi corazón también lo desea, la diferencia está en que me tome por amor. Tengo la mente nublada, pero puedo sentir claramente aquella estaca dentro de mi cuerpo. Es como si mi cuerpo y mi alma se hubieran roto en mil pedazos.

Riendo con perversión, Kakashi comienza a golpear mi lugar más sensible. Haciéndome llegar al clímax. Suspiro.

Sin dejarme descansar ni un segundo Kakashi vuelve a moverse, ni siquiera deja de mover el dedo que tiene dentro de mí… por el contrario lo hace girar más rápido.

-Dices que no quieres… pero lo disfrutas… y me excitas a mí también.

¿Se está sintiendo bien? Normalmente eso me haría sumamente feliz, pero en este momento no puedo alegrarme. Porque ahora solo están unidos nuestros cuerpos. No hay siquiera una delgada fibra uniendo nuestros corazones.

Su miembro arde dentro de mí, en realidad no sé si arde o duele. Aguanto esa sensación, aferrándome al cobertor.

Otros días intentaba moverse con cuidado, mas hoy no muestra ni la mínima preocupación por mí. Sus gruñidos se hacen más fuertes cuando aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas. Siento distraídamente como un fluido caliente, se vierte dentro de mí. Un río blanco fluye desde el lugar que nos conecta. Mientras observo las extrañas figuras que forma en el piso. Las lágrimas vuelven a correr por mis mejillas.

Luego de eso Kakashi vuelve a forzarme otras cuantas veces, al principio intento luchar y hacer que pare de usarme como si fuera una muñeca más finalmente dejo que haga lo que quiera.

Cuando por fin se cansa, se acomoda en la cama y se duerme dejándome destrozada a su lado.

De pronto una luz blanca me envuelve, empiezo a flotar, a brillar.

Abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro en la misma en la que he sido violada por Kakashi, pero hay algo distinto, las sábanas están limpias, mi cuerpo no me duele, no olía a sexo, Kakashi la estaba abrazando mientras dormía. Nada de lo que había pasado parecía que en verdad hubiera sucedido. Eso solo quería decir una cosa:

Todo había sido una cruel pesadilla.

Me libero de su fuerte abrazo, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, no pude aguantarlo. Me lancé a abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas. Le provoqué un leve susto al haberle despertado así y por la repentina acción.

-¡Kakashi, Kakashi! ¡¿Tú eres el auténtico?! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿Verdad?!

-Sakura… me… estás… ahogando. – sin darme cuenta le estaba apretando muy fuerte. Y disminuí la fuerza del abrazo.

-¡Qué alegría! ¡Qué alegría! – le dije sin dejar de abrazarlo

-Em… si tú lo dices. ¿A qué te referías a que yo era el auténtico? – me preguntó abrazándome también.

-Nada… nada importante. - le besé apasionadamente.

Él a los pocos segundos me correspondió.

-Sakura… estas sudando. A saber que habrás soñado…

-Si tú supieras.

Reí al ver la cara de 'no entiendo' de Kakashi.

-En fin... ¿quieres salir luego a dar un paseo conmigo?

-Claro.

Fin

* * *

**Hola, hace poco leí un fic también KakaSaku pero en inglés, y Kakashi forzaba a Sakura. Y pensé: ¿Por que no intento crear una parte mala de Kakashi?**

**Decidme si os a gustado o no en un review :D**


End file.
